Cool stuff
You are high in Openness Your score for openness was high, at 100%. Openness describes a person’s tendency to think in abstract, complex ways. High scorers are prone to associative thinking, meaning that they readily see relationships between things. People high in Openness are more able to connect seemingly unrelated concepts, making them more likely to appreciate art and unusual ideas. People who are high in openness are typically: * Creative * Imaginative * Adventurous * Intellectual * Unconventional * Artistically Inclined High Openness scorers are more likely to be politically liberal and to participate in artistic and cultural activities in their leisure time. They tend to be drawn to artistic and scientific careers. High Openness scorers are also more likely to have a high IQ. You are low in Conscientiousness Your score for conscientiousness was low, at 33%. Conscientiousness describes a person’s ability to exercise self-discipline and control in order to pursue their goals. High scorers are organized and determined, and are able to forego immediate gratification for the sake of long-term achievement. Low scorers are impulsive and easily sidetracked. People who are low in Conscientiousness are usually: * Impulsive * Disorganized * Spontaneous * Carefree People who are low in Conscientiousness are more likely to develop addictions of all kinds, as they have trouble resisting the impulse to engage in pleasurable activities. They also have more disorganized homes and offices. On the other hand, they tend to be more flexible and spontaneous, and do well in unpredictable environments where they must respond to constantly changing circumstances. You are high in Extraversion Your score for extraversion was high, at 73%. Extraversion describes a person’s inclination to seek stimulation from the outside world. People who are high in extraversion are highly motivated to experience the thrills and achievements that life has to offer. They engage actively with their surroundings to pursue satisfying rewards, especially social rewards like friendship, admiration, power, status, excitement, and romance. People who are high in extraversion tend to be: * Friendly * Gregarious * Adventurous * Enthusiastic * Ambitious People who are high in extraversion are more likely to have many friends and an active social life. They also tend to have more romantic relationships. Extraverts express more positive emotions than non-extroverts and typically have more energy. Extraverts are also more likely to be ambitious and interested in increasing their social standing. They tend to work hard to achieve power and prestige and get a special thrill from going after rewards such as money, status, or attention from others. You are high in Agreeableness Your score for Agreeableness was high, at 83%. Agreeableness describes a person’s tendency to put others’ needs ahead of their own, and to cooperate rather than compete with others. People who are high in Agreeableness experience a great deal of empathy and tend to get pleasure out of serving and taking care of others. People who are high in Agreeableness tend to be: * Kind * Sensitive * Cooperative * Compassionate Agreeableness is a good predictor of the quality of relationships: people high in the trait are more likely to keep friends and less likely to fall out with people. They are more likely to think of other people kindly and to be forgiving of faults or slights. You are high in Neuroticism Your score for Neuroticism was high, at 75%. Neuroticism describes a person’s tendency to experience negative emotions, including fear, sadness, anxiety, guilt, and shame. While everyone experiences these emotions from time to time, people high in Neuroticism seem especially prone to them. High Neuroticism scorers seem to react more strongly to situations and events that have the potential to provoke negative emotions. For instance, they would be more likely to feel threatened by a stranger passing on the street, or to interpret a comment from a colleague as an insult. High Neuroticism people have emotional systems that are on high alert, looking for danger and peril at every turn. People high in Neuroticism are also more likely to doubt themselves and their abilities. They often feel personally responsible for their own bad luck, and feel a sense of shame when things don’t turn out the way they’d like. While Neuroticism is not generally thought of as an asset, there are positive points. People high in Neuroticism are unlikely to overlook the perils of life, and tend to be realistic about the problems and limitations in the world. There is also some evidence that Neuroticism can push people to higher levels of achievement, provided they are generally well-adjusted. It seems the fear of failure can provide an important source of motivation. Discovering More Curious to know more about who you are? The TypeFinder assessment ($29) measures your personality across 23 different traits, giving you an unparalleled level of insight into your personality type. You'll discover your four-letter personality type, so you can understand how your key personality traits work together to make you who you are. Plus, you'll learn about the specific traits that make up your personality, and how each trait reveals itself in how you think, how you act, and the choices you make. We developed the TypeFinder over three years, using research on hundreds of thousands of volunteers, so that it would be the most comprehensive, most detailed, most informative personality type assessment you can take online.